plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zomboss Rants to Underscorre
Inspired by CP Wiki admins that LOVE to delete stories just few minutes or hours after being uploaded. It's really controversial, because sometimes they may delete good pastas too. The most annoying thing is that they won't allow you to reupload them after being fixed, which is a real pain. BTW, Underscorre is also a zombie in this story. Story Zomboss: YES! I've just finished my first pasta. (clicks publish button). WOOO!!! Hope that admins like this pasta. Janitor Zombie: Zomboss, do you want me to clean your room? Zomboss: Yeah, sure. (Zomboss leaves his experiment room) 30 mins later... Zomboss: (checks his pasta) WHAT?? UNDERSCORRE DELETED MY PASTA??? FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! DAMMIT! I SHOULD ASK THEM WHY DID THEY DELETE MY PASTA!!! (Zomboss writes a message to Underscorre, asking why did he delete his pasta) Few mins later... Underscorre (via Zomboss's talk page): Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Underscorre (talk) 15:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Zomboss (replies via Underscorre's talk page): SHUT UP!! WHY ARE THESE RULES IMPORTANT IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY? EVEN PVZ FANFIC WIKI DOESN'T HAVE THIS KIND OF RULE!!! Underscorre: Calm down, your pasta being deleted is not the end of the world. Anyways, those rules are added because we want this wiki better than the others. I'm sure that the PvZ fanfic wiki also has similar rules. Now, can you please fix it? Zomboss: Where should I fix it? Underscore: The part that contains blood and 666. Zomboss: Okay, I'll do it. (Zomboss fixes it then posts it on the writer's workshop) Underscorre (on the writer's workshop): This seems good. I'll post it now. 6 hours later, on the chatroom... Zomboss: How's the pasta? Underscorre: Pretty nice now. Zomboss: Are you sure? Underscorre: Yeah..... wait... what the hell did I just read? It's still a bad pasta anyway! I should delete this again! Zomboss: NO STOP IT! DAMMIT!! NO!!! THAT'S MY HOURS OF WORK YOU KNOW!!! Underscorre: You can't stop me. I'm the admin, so... Zomboss: At least, can you explain why do you want to re-delete it? Underscorre: Still doesn't meet the quality standards. Zomboss: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS QUALITY STANDARDS BULLS**T??!! I FIXED THEM, YOU VERIFIED THEM, NOW YOU WANT TO DELETE IT ONCE AGAIN??!!! WHAT THE F**K IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! DON'T YOU CARE WITH PPL'S FEELINGS?! Underscorre: NO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS. If the pasta seems pretty bad, then it's our job to delete it. I haven't actually read the whole pasta, but now I did. The story is pretty damn boring and crappy, since the ending is pretty vague. I mean, the main protagonist got electrocuted, went to the hospital and that's it? REALLY? Are you sure that this is an ending? Zomboss: THAT'S WHAT I'M PLANNING!!! ALSO, I'M DR. ZOMBOSS AND IF YOU EVER MEET ME, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN. Underscorre: I don't give a f**k to that. Also, just because you're Zomboss, doesn't mean that you can mess around with this wiki. Anyways, stop writing in all caps. That gives me severe headaches. Zomboss: NO, UNTIL YOU RESTORE IT! Underscorre: STOP WHINING ABOUT YOUR PASTA OR ELSE I'LL BLOCK YOU. Zomboss: LOL all caps writing. Underscorre: Don't get it. Zomboss: You told me to stop writing in all caps, but now you also write in all caps? Great! Underscorre: OK, I'll block you now. Hold on. Zomboss: WAIT, what? Underscorre: See you at the talk page! Also, check out the further block reason on your contributions page. (Automatic chat message): ~ You have been blocked for 1 month. ~ Zomboss: (shouts) FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! Underscorre (via Zomboss's talk page): You've been blocked for a month for harassment and swearing. (Zomboss checks his contributions page) This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: 15:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Underscorre (Talk | contribs) blocked EternalLaziness (Talk | ) with an expiry time of 1 month (Harassment and swearing. Next time, don't mess around with staff members) Zomboss: ARRRRRGH!!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!!